


The little prince's room or this isn't the bathroom

by DeadSnowwhite321



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunn Loki, M/M, dollz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadSnowwhite321/pseuds/DeadSnowwhite321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was messing around on http://www.dolldivine.com/ and  Loki and Thor came and said i had to make them so I did idk it just happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little prince's room or this isn't the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah like the summary said I was on http://www.dolldivine.com/ and Loki and Thor just wouldn't let me be. I blame this on the fact that I have been reading a ton of kid Loki and jotunn Loki lately. 
> 
>  
> 
> Loki: What are you doing in my room barbarian?
> 
> Thor: soo pretty...eerr 
> 
> Loki: You have til the count of three to answer the question then I'm going to kill you!
> 
> Thor: Eeek! I mean this isn't the bathroom?
> 
> Loki: No.

http://www.dolldivine.com/users/g/ge/289391/2014-01-23_21-21-26--129_44_136_188--_DollDivine_Pixie-Scene-Maker.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I'm sorry I just ...Idk sorry.


End file.
